A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs) or other devices. In such a case, a patterning device (e.g., a mask) may contain or provide a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the device (“design layout”), and this circuit pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (e.g., silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (“resist”), by methods such as irradiating the target portion through the circuit pattern on the patterning device. In general, a single substrate contains a plurality of adjacent target portions to which the circuit pattern is transferred successively by the lithographic apparatus, one target portion at a time. In one type of lithographic apparatus, the circuit pattern on the entire patterning device is transferred onto one target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, a projection beam scans over the patterning device in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously moving the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this reference direction. Different portions of the circuit pattern on the patterning device are transferred to one target portion progressively.
Prior to the device fabrication procedure of transferring the circuit pattern from the patterning device to the substrate of the device manufacturing process, the substrate may undergo various device fabrication procedures of the device manufacturing process, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other device fabrication procedures of the device manufacturing process, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, and a hard bake. This array of device fabrication procedures is used as a basis to make an individual layer of a device, e.g., an IC. The substrate may then undergo various device fabrication procedures of the device manufacturing process such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off the individual layer of the device. If several layers are required in the device, then the whole process, or a variant thereof, is repeated for each layer. Eventually, a device will be present in each target portion on the substrate. If there is a plurality of devices, these devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc.